


Confession

by OneFlower



Category: Spirited
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFlower/pseuds/OneFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy has to get something off her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after S01E05 “Wake Up Little Suzy.” Many thanks to ￼lbilover for the beta and for turning me on to the wonderfully romantic Spirited world.

Suzy found him by the pool, leaning against the railing gazing, as he often did, at the harbor, still semi-shrouded in the morning mist.

“Henry,” she called to him.

He turned towards her and smiled—a sweet, secret smile. So, he  _did_  share the dream last night. Her cheeks began to burn. 

“Morning, Suze,” he said, his smile deepening and widening the crack in the wall she’d spent a lifetime carefully constructing inside her.

“Good morning, Henry.” She restrained an urge to rush to him and… And what? What did one do with a ghost? Instead, she took a deep breath and steeled herself. “I need to talk to you about something,” she said, keeping her voice business-like. “I don’t want to keep any secrets from you.”

He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. “Oh? You have secrets?”

Her blush deepened, but she forged ahead before she lost her nerve. “The other day, at the surgery, when Terry came for his, ah, check-up, I, uh, he and I, um, well, you know…” Here she paused for breath, and stole a glance at Henry. He was still smiling at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes.  _Bastard is enjoying my discomfort,_  she thought.

“Anyway, Terry and I, we, you know…”

“You had sex,” Henry finished for her flatly. “Yeah, I know.”

Her relief that he had said the words for her was replaced with dismay at the implication of his admission. “You know? Henry, how—? You didn’t—” her voice dropped to a scandalized whisper.  _“Watch?”_

“No! No, of course not!” Henry reassured her quickly. “I’m not that kind of pervert. Well, not now. It’s just when you came up to the penthouse that evening, your face all flushed and your hair all loose and soft,” he gestured around his head, “it was obvious you’d been up to  _something._  And when Terry showed up the next morning making love-sick puppy-dog eyes at you… Yeah, I’m not stupid, you know.”

“Why didn’t you call me on it?”

“None of my business, really.” Henry shrugged. “And you seemed keen on being in denial.”

He was right there. “Oh, Henry, I  _am_  sorry it happened. I feel like I betrayed you.” Steve had cheated on her innumerable times, so she knew too well how it felt to be on the receiving end.

“Can’t betray a dead man.” Henry tried to keep his voice light, but she heard the bitterness in it.

She took a step closer, forcing him to look up and meet her eyes. “You’re not dead to me, Henry. You’re more alive than anyone I’ve ever met. When I’m with you, I feel more alive than I’ve ever felt.”

“Suze,” he breathed, lifting his hand as if to touch her face, to draw her close. He dropped his arm, useless, at his side. “Bloody hell,” he muttered.

“What are we going to do, Henry? How is this all going to work?” Suzy asked.

“Fuck if I know!” Henry fumed. “No one gave me the fucking manual on being a ghost!”

“Mum? Are you up here?” It was Verity, calling from the walkway. 

“Bloody hell,” Suzy muttered in unconscious imitation of Henry, then called back: “Yes, sweetheart! I’ll be right there.”

They stared at one another in frustration and regret.

“Maybe we’ll see each other tonight, in our dreams,” she offered.

“Yeah, I’d like that. In our dreams.” Henry gave her an encouraging smile, and Suzy went back to her apartment and to the living.


End file.
